Second Chances
by thenewkait
Summary: A Christmas Fic for The Last Poison Apple's Christmas Exchange. For l0stinl0ve.


"Bad weather always looks worse through a window, Granger." Hermione turned toward the drawl that had come from behind her. There he stood, leaning against the door frame staring at her. Snow was stuck to his white blonde hair and slowly melting onto his cloak.

She smiled slightly at him. "It doesn't look so bad. It's kind of beautiful in its own way."

"It's more bothersome if you ask me. More trouble getting out in it than to stay in all day reading, like some people." Draco smirked noticing her book under her pillow. He pulled off his cloak and draped it over the chair.

She scooted over in her seat and patted beside her. "How is she?"

Draco sighed running a hand through his hair and sitting beside her. "She's getting better, but at the same time worse." His mother had been in St. Mungo's for two months now. After his father had disappeared, Narcissa had given up on all hope. She had refused to eat or sleep. Draco had become so worried that he had admitted her to St. Mungo's for help. "The Head Healer said they were giving it their best shot, but if she doesn't try to put forth some effort there isn't much hope."

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and rubbed the back of his hand trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Draco." She didn't know what else to say and knew that all he really needed was someone there for him.

He shrugged. "It's fine. I'm fine. She's fine." He murmured quietly trying to convince himself. His mother was the only person in the world that he cared over all for, even Hermione understood that. He couldn't stand to see her like this. So alone and weak, she had always been a powerful independent woman. Even when Lucius had been demanding and forceful, Draco never once had seen his mother do something that she didn't want to do.

His mother had been the one to give Draco the strength to go after Hermione. He had thought that he didn't deserve a second chance with her. Hermione had lost so much during the War, and through default that had been his fault. That she had experienced pain. She had suffered at the hands of his psychotic aunt because of him. She had lost so many of her friends and family, and some part of Draco knew that it was his fault.

* * *

After everything had settled down though, the trials had ceased and it had seemed to be returning to normal, Draco found himself walking around Diagon Alley. It was late in August and school age children were running about buying supplies. Draco had barely dodged a confused eleven year old, when he ran into another person.

"My bad, I am so sorry." The voice had said under packages that almost teetered over them.

"It's fine. I should have been watching where I was going. Bloody children though make that a problem." Draco apologized, picking up one of the packages and holding it out to her.

"Here hang on to that for a second." She pulled out her wand and shrunk her remaining packages, placing them in her bag. "Thank you, Malfoy."

Draco looked at her when she said his name. "Not a problem, Granger." He handed her the package and stepped back.

She shrunk that one as well and smiled timidly at him. "How are, um, things?" She was trying to make an effort of being nice to him.

"Things are better." He answered shortly, formally. "How are things with you?"

She nodded, as awkward as this was, at least they could be civil to each other. "Things are great. Just getting my supplies together, I decided to go back and finish my last year."

He smirked. "Of course you did, Granger."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, shove off, Malfoy. Some of us didn't get a chance to go back at all, remember?" She didn't mean it as mean as it sounded but she wasn't going to take it back.

Draco looked at her. "I'm sorry about that." His apology didn't mean anything other than he was sorry. For once in his life, Draco Malfoy was sorry for something that he had a part in doing.

Hermione smiled slightly. "It wasn't your fault, Draco. Honestly it wasn't and now everything is better. We can move on."

He nodded curtly. "Right," His watch beeped at him, notifying him that he needed to get back to his mother. "Sorry, but I have to get back. Do you maybe want to grab a coffee sometime? Maybe we can talk about moving on." He didn't care what other people thought anymore. He needed second chances and if Granger was willing to give him one. Well, he would go with it.

She smiled, "Sure that sounds great. I'll owl you?"

He nodded. "Sure. I'll see you around, Granger."

* * *

He slid and arm around Hermione's waist and hugged her close. "Thanks, Granger."

"For what, Malfoy?"

"For giving me another chance." He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS l0stinl0ve! I hope you liked it! :D It was fun to write!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the above story line.


End file.
